Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn
| image = File:Pokemon_hoenn.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = In honor of the remakes coming out soon | host = GMaster479 | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 8.11.14 | winningfaction = Baddies 2 - Team Aqua | roster = #, player #teaser303 #dee #Curr3nt #Prince marth85 #Barcallica #Mtamburini #Izzy #Auramyna #Boquise #Jay Gold #Mewminator #Slick #Alexeyy86 (Aoi Kunie) #Onetruth #Coolkid | first = Boquise | last = Aura, Teaser, mtamburini, Marth | mvp = Aura | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on Pokemon Hoenn It began on August 11, 2014 and ended in a Team Aqua win in D4 (August 20). Game Mechanics Rules Q and A #May a player self-trap? Yes #Are there any "not twice in a row" rules regarding traps or any action? No #What is the OOP? OOP is: Trap -> Block -> Redirect -> Kill -> Everything else #Are kills blocking? No #Do blocks, redirects, and traps affect day actions? No #Are there actions that cannot be blocked, redirected, or affected by traps? No #If a player redirected a trap onto him or herself, would both the trap and the redirect show in the NP? Yes #May trapped and silenced players still communicate in btsc's if they are in one? Yes #If a grunt sacrifices themselves for the leaders will it be shown as such in the NP? It would not show if a grunt did that, though obviously if someone's target was changed and they weren't redirected they would know. #If the protecting grunt is trapped or blocked, would they still sacrifice themselves for their leader? Yes the grunt would sacrifice so long as their leader was targeted for a kill, even if the kill would fail due to trapping. #If the leader is targeted for a kill and saved, would the grunt still die? Yes coolkid. If the leader is targeted for a kill, the grunt automatically becomes the target so unless the grunt is saved the grunt will die. #If two teams attempt to redirect the same player to different targets, what will occur? That is...an extremely good question. In my night time mafia world, all actions take place pretty much at the same time, so I would give a 50% chance of each succeeding. I may change this answer though since I didn't think that far into this. #Might you be willing to provide the lynch tie rules? Tie kills someone not in the lynch Role Description BADDIES 1 - TEAM MAGMA Wincon: Eliminate Team Aqua and be in majority Has Group NK that is carried out by person (can be blocked/trapped/saved) If two leaders last until N4 they get unblockable/unsavable NK used by Groudon #Maxie - Leader of Magma: Can trap any player each night #Tabitha - Admin of Magma: Can redirect any player each night #Magma Grunt - Has a faction spy each night. Will sacrifice self for Tabitha/Maxie if they are targeted for a kill. ---- BADDIES 2 - TEAM AQUA Wincon: Eliminate Team Magma and be in majority Has Group NK that is carried out by person (can be blocked/trapped/saved) If two leaders last until N4 they get unblockable/unsavable NK used by Kyogre #Archie - Leader of Aqua: Can trap any player each night #Shelly - Admin of Aqua: Can redirect any player each night #Aqua Grunt - Has a faction spy each night. Will sacrifice self for Archie/Shelly if they are targeted for a kill. ---- GOODIES - Strong Trainers Wincon: Eliminate Teams Aqua and Magma #Steven Stone - Champion/Rock Collector: Uses his Metagross' Meteor Mash for a block each night #Drake - Dragon E4: Can swoop in and choose to save someone with his dragons each night #Glacia - Ice E4: Can silence any person she wants for the day cycle thanks to Walrien's Blizzard #Pheobe - Ghost E4: Can copy any role of her choosing and use it the following night #Sidney - Dark E4: Shiftry's double team can double anyone's voting power #Wallace - Final Gym Leader/soon to be Champion: Can travel and send a secret message to a player each night. #Norman - Gym Leader: His Slaking is powerful but can only kill every other night. #Brendan - Male starting trainer: Can role spy each night. Can gain BTSC if they RID May and gain a special power so long as they are in BTSC and both alive. #May - Female starting trainer: Can action spy each night. Can gain BTSC if they RID Brendan and gain a special power so long as they are in BTSC and both alive. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies 2 - Team Aqua #Auramyna #Teaser303 #Mtamburini Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #teaser303 - Shelly #dee - Steve Stone - Killed N4 by Team Magma #Curr3nt - Drake - Killed N4 by Team Aqua #Marth - Brendan #Barcallica - Pheobe - Killed N3 by Team Magma #Mtamburini - Aqua Grunt #Izzy - Glacia - Lynched D1 #Auramyna - Archie #Boquise - Sidney - Killed N1 by Team Magma #Jay - Maxie - Lynched D2 #Mewminator - Tabitha - Lynched D4 #Slick - May - Killed N3 #Alexey - Magma Grunt - Lynched D3 #Onetruth - Norman - Killed N4 by Kyogre #Coolkid - Wallace - Kille N2 by Team Magma and Team Aqua Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games